Books
The main aim of this page is to list books in which Peel appears either as a writer or subject. To be included in the latter category, the book should feature at least one chapter about him. Peel also enjoyed reading and was known to say that he would study English Literature if he won the pools.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/17_December_1986 http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/13_June_1983 (During his schooldays, English was one of the few subjects in which he did well.) On Desert Island Discs, he named the 12-volume A Dance To The Music Of Time by Anthony Powell as his book choice. Peel's eldest sonWilliam Robert Anfield Ravenscroft (born 12th January 1976). was named after the main character in Richmal Crompton's Just William stories.http://peel.wikia.com/wiki/It_Makes_Me_Laugh Writing in a student magazine in 1989, John Walters hinted at how Peel's tastes in reading had influenced his distinctive style of spoken English: "The phraseology may derive from the handful of pre-war books that he reads constantly. Why bother with new ones when the old are perfectly good?" A list of Peel's mentions of books on his radio shows appears at the bottom of the page. Reference *Garner, Ken (1993). In Session Tonight: Complete Radio 1 Recordings. BBC Books. ISBN 0563364521. *Garner, Ken (2007). The Peel Sessions: A Story Of Teenage Dreams And One Man's Love Of New Music. BBC Books. ISBN 1846072824. *Whitby, Mark (2005). The Festive Fifty. Nevin Publishing. ISBN 0954831705. *Whitby, Mark (2015). The Festive Fifty (2nd edition). CreateSpace Independent Publishing. ISBN 1511860375. Biographies *Heatley, Michael (2004). John Peel: A Life In Music. Michael O'Mara Books. ISBN 1843171511. *Wall, Mick (2005). John Peel: A Tribute To The Much-Loved DJ And Broadcaster. Orion. ISBN 0752876740. Main Author *Peel, John; Sheila Ravenscroft (2005). Margrave Of The Marshes. Bantam Press. ISBN 0593052528. *Peel, John (2009). The Olivetti Chronicles. Bantam Press. ISBN 055215704X. Foreword by Peel *Currie, Tony (2001). The Radio Times Story. Kelly Publications. ISBN 1903053099. *Docherty, Geoff; preface by Dave Stewart (2002). A Promoter's Tale: Rock At The Sharp End. Omnibus Press. ISBN 071199434X. *Duffy, Kevin (2007): Mothers: The Home Of Good Sounds 1968-1971. Birmingham City Council Department of Leisure & Co. ISBN 0709302177. *McLagan, Ian 'Mac’ (2000). All The Rage: My High Life With The Small Faces, The Faces, The Rolling Stones And Many More. Pan Books. ISBN 033037673X. *Mudrian, Albert (2004): Choosing Death: The Improbable History Of Death Metal And Grindcore. Feral House. ISBN 193259504X. *Reid, Ron (photographs) and Bailey, Liam (photographs) (1995). Glastonbury: The Festival. Albedo Press. ISBN 0952588609. *Roach, Martin (1999). Dr Martens Air Wair. R Giggs Group. ISBN 1199176567. *Selwood, Clive (2002). All The Moves (But None Of The Licks): Secrets Of The Record Business. Peter Owen Ltd. ISBN 0720611539. *Strong, Martin C. (2002). The Great Rock Discography, 6th ed. Canongate Books. ISBN 1841953113. *Strong, Martin C. (2004). The Great Rock Discography, 7th ed. Canongate Books. ISBN 1841956155. *Ticher, Mike & Lyons, Andy (1992). The 1st Eleven: When Saturday Comes Issues 1-11: The Half Decent Retrospective. Lennard Queen Anne Press. ISBN 1852915226. Contributor *Peel, John. The Ingerland Factor Playlist: Can You Hear The English Sing? in Perryman, Mark (ed) (1999), The Ingerland Factor: Home Truths from Football. Mainstream Publishing. ISBN 1840182113. Subject *Armitage, Simon (1999): All Points North. Viking. ISBN 0670873004''Over The Top Into Lancashire'', p76-9. *Cavanagh, David (2015): Good Night and Good Riddance: How Thirty-Five Years of John Peel Helped to Shape Modern Life. Faber & Faber. ISBN 0571302475. *Chapman, Robert (1992): Selling The Sixties: The Pirates And Pop Music Radio. Routledge. ISBN 0415079705.Ch.3, From Method Actors To Multinational''s includes an account of Peel's career on Radio London, with pp. 122-31 on the Perfumed Garden. ''Ch. 6, British Broadcasting Incorporation ''describes the early years of Radio 1, including Night Ride, pp. 268-9, Top Gear, pp. 245-7, 268-71, and Sounds of the Seventies, pp. 272-5, and has interview quotes from John Walters, Teddy Warrick, Johnnie Walker, Kenny Everett and others. *Kershaw, Andy (2011). ''No Off Switch: An Autobiography. Serpent's Tail. ISBN 1846687446.Ch 29: No Thistles For Eeyore: Life With John Peel. *Osborne, John (2010). Radio Head: Up And Down The Dial Of British Radio. Pocket Books. ISBN 1847392547.Ch 3: John Peel. *Radcliffe, Mark (2010): Thank You For The Days: A Boy's Own Adventures In Radio And Beyond. Simon & Schuster. ISBN 1847393705.Ch 14: The Day I Heard John Peel Died. *Reynolds, Simon (2009). Totally Wired: Postpunk Interviews And Overviews. Faber & Faber. ISBN 0571235492.Interviews: John Peel, p168-73. *Thacker, Lee; introduction David Gedge, Cuban Boys (2010). The Festive Fifty: An Illustrated Memoir. Raw Shark. ASIN B005886CUG. Mentioned by Peel ;1967 *12 July 1967: Lucie-Smith, Edward (ed.) (1967). The Liverpool Scene. Carroll. *18 July 1967: Carroll, Lewis (1865). Alice In Wonderland. Macmillan. *18 July 1967: Carroll, Lewis (1871). Through The Looking Glass. Macmillan *14 August 1967: Tolkien, J.R.R. (1937). The Hobbit. Allen & Unwin ;1968 *24 July 1968: Oliver, Paul (1968). Screening The Blues: Aspects Of The Blues Tradition. Cassell ;1979 *21 June 1979: Ravenscroft, Thomas (1609). Pamelia. Da Capo *12 November 1979: Rees, Nigel (1979). Graffiti Lives, O.K.. Allen & Unwin ;1980 *31 March 1980: Norton, R.A. (1961). Through Beatnik Eyeballs. Pedigree *It Makes Me Laugh: Crompton, Richmal (1922). Just William. George Newnes *It Makes Me Laugh: Rochester, George (1949). The Worst Squadron In France. Eldon *It Makes Me Laugh: Hadath, Gunby (1938). Major and Minor: A Public School Story. London *It Makes Me Laugh: Morton, J.B. (1939). A Bonfire Of Weeds. Jonathan Cape *It Makes Me Laugh: Weatherall, Ernie (1957). Rock 'N Roll Gal. Beacon *It Makes Me Laugh: Waugh, Evelyn (1928). Decline And Fall. Chapman & Hall * It Makes Me Laugh: Jerome K. Jerome (1900). Three Men On The Bummel. J.W. Arrowsmith *It Makes Me Laugh: Pile, Stephen (1979). The Book Of Heroic Failures. Futura ;1982 *25 November 1982: Gillespie, Dizzy (1979). To Be Or Not To Bop. Doubleday ;1990 *30 December 1990: Bennett, Tony (unknown year). Autobiography. Unknown publisher ;1992 *16 February 1992 (BFBS): Travis, Dave Lee (1986). Bit Of A Star. Kodak *Chain Reaction: David Gedge Interviews John Peel (Transcript): Burchill, Julie & Parsons, Tony (1987). The Boy Looked at Johnny: The Obituary of Rock and Roll. Faber & Faber *Best Of Peel Vol 46: Unknown author (1611). King James Bible. Robert Parker ;2000 *06 January 2000: Shelley, Mary (1818). Frankenstein. Lackington, Hughes, Harding, Mavor & Jones ;2001 *11 April 2001: Mathews, Arthur (2001). Well Remembered Days: Eoin O'Ceallaigh's Memoirs of a Twentieth-century Irish Catholic. Macmillan *20 June 2001: Mathews, Arthur (2001). Well Remembered Days: Eoin O'Ceallaigh's Memoirs of a Twentieth-century Irish Catholic. Macmillan *04 October 2001: Bradley, Lloyd (2001). This Is Reggae Music: The Story of Jamaica's Music. Grove Press ;2002 *23 April 2002: Mathews, Arthur (2001). Well Remembered Days: Eoin O'Ceallaigh's Memoirs of a Twentieth-century Irish Catholic. Macmillan ;2003 *20 February 2003: Unknown author (Unknown year). John Lennon Sometime In 1969. Unknown publisher References Category:Books Category:Lists